barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Goes To The Doctor
'''Goes To The Doctor '''is the 39th episode of the Season 3 of Barney & Friends. Plot Kenneth is sick. He needs to go to the doctor to get some medicine. The doctor visits the children in the classroom. The kids learn about washing their hands. and cover your mouth when you cough. And they learned about healthy foods. They learned about exercise. Cast *Barney *Shawn *Carlos *Min *Kenneth *Julie *Tosha *Julie (cameo) *Tina (cameo) *Kathy (cameo) *Maria (cameo) *David (cameo) *Chip (debut and cameo) *Perry (debut and cameo) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Take Me Out to the Ball Game #Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy? #Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself #Snacking on Healthy Food #The Exercise Song #Brushing My Teeth #Growing #The Doctor is a Friend of Mine #Clean Up #I Love You Trivia *This marks the last appearance of Kenneth. *At the end of Barney doll with a Barney's arm, knee on bandage, and a stetheseope and wave to right hand. *This episode marks the final appearance of Lights Off (Season 3). *Shawn wear the same clothes from Classical Cleanup. And a short hair. *Carlos wear the same clothes from Once Upon a Time. And a short hair. *Min wear the same clothes from Fun & Games. And a long hair. *Kenneth wear the same clothes from Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends and Hats Off To BJ! And a short hair. *Julie wear the same clothes from I Can Be A Firefighter!. And a pony tail. *Tosha wear the same clothes from On The Move. And a hair-style. *David wear the same clothes from Shawn and the Beanstalk. And a short hair. *Chip wear the same clothes from Snack Time! And a short hair. *Perry wear the same clothes from Snack Time! And a short hair. *Kenneth was the last child to turn off the lights. *On June 20, 2012, there's gonna be short credits on barneyallday. The first one is daniel turns off the lights, the second one is Barney doll sits on a daniel's desk with a Barney's arm, knee on bandage, and a stetheseope and wave to right hand. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "If The Shoe Fits...". *This episode marks the first appearances of Chip and Perry. *David who is in the wheelchair returns in this episode. "Barney Goes to the Doctor" Previews 1996 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Barney's Once Upon a Time Preview #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos sceen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) #Episode Title Card Closing #Barney Says on "Goes to the Doctor" #Short Credits #This Episode of Barney & Friends Thing #Barney's Fun & Games Preview #Barney's Talent Show Preview 2000 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) #The Wiggles Romp Bomp A Stomp Music Video #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-) #Walk Around the Black with Barney Trailer #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Verison) #Episode Title Card Closing #Barney Says on "Goes to the Doctor" #Short Credits #What a World we Share Trailer #Let's Play School Trailer #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Category:Barney & Friends First Generation